


Invasión de Amor

by La Brasi (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/La%20Brasi
Summary: Miranda, Lucía y Carla se van a la boda de Flor y Jazmín.





	Invasión de Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Yo empecé a escribir esto en el exacto momento en que terminé de ver el capítulo 166 porque simplemente no hay justificaciones para que las chicas no hayan sido invitadas a la boda de Flor y Jazmín. Yo me puse especialmente en el lugar de Miranda, quien hizo literalmente todo por Flozmín (¡hasta componer un himno!), y me sentí verdaderamente ofendida, así que esta historia fue escrita desde su punto de vista.

   Miranda hizo lo imposible para no llorar delante de Jazmín, pero la verdad era que la noticia de que su hermana estaba literalmente a punto de casarse y no la había invitado a la ceremonia rompió su corazón en millones de pedacitos.

   Jazmín salió de la cocina apuradísima, pero claramente feliz en la misma intensidad, dejando atrás una Miranda completamente desconcertada, que se sentó en uno de los taburetes y suspiró, por fin permitiendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

   _Es algo chiquitito,_ Jazmín le había dicho recién, pero la información no entraba en la cabeza de Miranda. No tenía ningún sentido. _Flor siempre fue la que más quiso unirnos,_ recordó. _La única que quiso unirnos, al principio._ _¿Cómo que se va a casar y no quiere compartir el momento con nosotras? Después de todos nuestros bailes, todas nuestras salidas after office, todos nuestros abrazos y todas nuestras confesiones…_   _¿Hicimos algo malo?_

   Miranda no podía parar de pensar. Pensó en como Flor había confesado a ella que le pasaban cosas con Jazmín, en como había contado a ella sobre su primer beso con la pelirroja, en como había confiado en ella para hablar de las inseguridades que le había causado Elena. Miranda había estado presente en cada momento de esa historia de amor, en cada paso adelante y en cada paso atrás que había dado Flor. Era muy injusto que ahora no iba a poder testificar la hermosura que estaba por suceder.

   Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla izquierda. Ella quería tanto, pero _tanto_ a su hermanita, la que tenía el corazón más bueno y el alma más puro, y hacía ya un largo rato que había aprendido a querer muchísimo a Jazmín también, quien era una de las personas más íntegras y amables que había conocido en su vida. Miranda deseaba una felicidad infinita a ellas dos, nada más, así que trató de secarse las lágrimas, respirar hondo y ponerse contenta porque seguramente ellas estaban muy contentas y, al final, era solamente eso que importaba.

   Fede entró a la cocina unos segundos después, hablándole, muy animado, de una videoconferencia y de una oportunidad para Miranda de empezar a laburar como cantante. Era mucha información en poco tiempo y la verdad era que en la cabeza de la rubia no entraba nada más. Dijo no mucho más que un _no_ a su novio como respuesta a toda la novedad y le pidió que la dejara sola.

   Trató de distraerse haciendo una pizza – que era una de las únicas cosas que sabía hacer bien en la cocina. Estaba sobando la masa sin mucha animación cuando aparecieron Carla y Lucía; la mayor hablando por los codos, como siempre.

\- Y vos, ¿qué onda? – preguntó Carla a Miranda, acusatoriamente – ¿Acaso no te importa el hotel? ¿Por qué no decís nada?

   Miranda suspiró y dejó de mirar a sus manos enharinadas para mirar a su hermana. Carla había hablado del hermano-no-hermano de ellas – el pibe ese que quería comprar el hotel – por casi un minuto sin parar, pero Miranda no tenía ni ganas, ni ánimo para discutir.

\- Estoy medio capa caída – dijo honestamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pero vos siempre estás medio capa caída – dijo Carla, sin ningún tacto. – Ponele onda en la vida, dale.

\- Ey, pará, calmate un poquito – Lucía intervino en un tono apaciguador (algo bastante raro cuando se trataba de ella) y dirigió su mirada hacia Miranda. – ¿Qué te pasa, Miru?

  El tono dulce de la menor, pero más sensata, del dúo sorprendió a Miranda. Ella suspiró otra vez, fuerte, y soltó la masa de pizza.

\- ¿Ustedes sabían que Flor se está casando en este momento? – preguntó, sabiendo que era audible en sus palabras lo dolida que todavía estaba, y en seguida se sintió culpable por haber rompido la promesa de no decir nada a nadie que le había hecho a Jazmín.

   Carla y Lucía se miraron la una a la otra, frunciendo sus ceños. Era obvio que también no se habían enterado.

\- ¡¿Otra vez?! – soltó Carla con los ojos ensanchados. Su tono era de indignación pura. – ¿Es joda eso? ¿Por qué?

   Miranda se encogió de hombros nuevamente. No sabía si Carla estaba preguntando por qué Flor se estaba casando de nuevo o por qué no las había invitado, también de nuevo. Capaz las dos cosas.

\- Por lo que parece, lo de hoy es una ceremonia simbólica y Flor no quiso que nadie se entere porque… porque… que sé yo – Miranda negó con la cabeza, exhausta de pensar en posibles motivos por los cuales Flor no las había invitado a su boda. – La verdad que sí, es muy jodido todo esto.

\- Bueno, listo, es una hija de puta esa chica – Carla se rió irónicamente, poniendo una mano en su cintura. – Digo, yo entiendo por qué ella no nos invitó al civil, aunque también me haya calentado. Era un trámite que por ahí solo hicieron por las nenas, pero… ¿una boda? Nah, Florencia se fue al recontra carajo. ¿Qué le hicimos?

   Miranda no dijo nada. Hacía como que media hora que no paraba de hacerse esa misma pregunta.

\- Seguro fue de Jazmín la idea de no invitarnos – Lucía soltó con desprecio. – Esa chica me odia desde su primer día acá.

\- Y con razón – resopló Carla. – Sos una perra con todos los empleados del hotel.

   Lucía fue la que se rió irónicamente esta vez.

\- Dale, nena, que somos muy parecidas, vos y yo, no te hagas la boluda.

\- Ay, pero callense las dos que Jazmín es una de las minas más copadas que conozco, no odia a nadie – Miranda las cortó, enfadada.

   Las tres se quedaron en silencio un rato. Carla suspiró.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – miró a sus hermanas, finalmente con la guardia baja.

   A Miranda le gustó ese tono, un tono que decía _tenemos que pensar en un plan._ Ella sonrió.

\- ¿Ustedes se quieren ir a la boda de Flor? – les preguntó, sabiendo cual iba a ser la respuesta.

\- Obvio que sí – dijo Lucía, despacio, nuevamente en su tono dulce. – Florencia es mi hermana, yo la quiero.

\- Yo también la quiero, un montón – agregó Carla en un tono igualmente dulce. A Miranda le agarraron las ganas de filmar ese momento para mostrarle a Flor después. – Las quiero a todas ustedes, pelotudas. Tanto que me acaban de ofrecer un laburo re importante y yo lo rechacé porque no quiero que nos alejemos de nuevo.

   Miranda y Lucía miraron se miraron.

\- ¿Qué laburo? – preguntaron en unísono.

\- En un hotel en Nueva York pero no importa – Carla informó tan rápidamente que de verdad parecía que no le importaba. – ¿Qué hacemos?

   Miranda pensó en sus posibilidades por un par de segundos.

\- Virginia – dijo, agarrando su teléfono y buscando el número de su hermana mayor en sus contactos. – Ella estaba en el civil con Flor, seguro está en la iglesia o donde sea con ella ahora también.

\- Pará – Lucía advirtió, levantando una mano. – Si Flor no quiere que nadie va a su casamiento, Vir no te va a atender a vos. Llamala con el teléfono del hotel.

\- Sos una genia – Miranda la besó en la mejilla y corrió hacia el front desk. Lucía y Carla la siguieron.

   El teléfono de Virginia sonó tres veces antes que ella atendiera con un _hola_ bastante dudoso, como si le pareciera rara la llamada.

\- Te voy a matar, Virginia Estrella – dijo Miranda, despacio y dramáticamente. – Bien, bien despacito para que sientas el dolor.

\- Ay, Dios… – Virginia suspiró bajito, como si ya supiera que estaba siendo desenmascarada. – ¿Qué pasa, Miru?

\- ¡La hermana que yo pedía a Papá Noel toda la santa Navidad se va a casar y yo no estoy en la primera fila! – gritó Miranda, sintiendo sus ojos húmedos mientras terminaba su desahogo. – Eso pasa.

   Virginia se quedó callada en el otro lado de la línea. Miranda podía sentir el peso de la culpa en el silencio de su hermana.

\- En serio, Vir, ¿cómo pudiste dejarnos afuera de esto? – la rubia miró a sus otras dos hermanas, que la miraban con compasión – Nosotras queremos a Flor tanto como vos. Y no es como la primera vez. Es mucho más especial. Es con Jazmín. Todas sabemos lo que significa esa chica para ella.

   Virginia se quedó un ratito más en silencio y entonces soltó una única palabra, sonando muy decidida.

\- Vengan.

   Esta vez, fue Miranda quien se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos.

\- ¿Posta? – una sonrisa chiquita curvó sus labios.

\- Sí, obvio. Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con todo este secreto. Creí que Flor tenía sus razones, al principio, pero tenés razón vos. Sé que ustedes harían todo por ella, así que ya está. Yo voy a tratar de atrasar las cosas un poco por acá, pero corran, eh.

   La segunda sonrisa de Miranda casi no le cupo en la cara.

\- Dale, genial. ¿Dónde están ustedes?

   Miranda casi dejó caer el teléfono cuando Virginia le dijo donde iba a ser la boda, pero asintió y agradeció a su hermana antes de cortar la llamada.

\- ¿Dónde están? – preguntó Carla, ansiosa.

\- Están en… en el Palacio Sans Souci – informó Miranda, todavía desconcertada.

   Carla y Lucía abrieron sus bocas al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron en unísono.

\- ¿Cuánto le pagamos a Jazmín acá? – preguntó Lucía – Porque los cincuenta y ocho pesos de Flor no dan para un salón en el Sans Souci – soltó una risita breve.

\- Jazmíncita se viene de familia millonaria, me contó Javo – dijo Carla.

\- Dale, chicas, dejemos de hablar de la cuenta bancaria de nuestra cuñada y vamos de una vez – intervino Miranda, ya caminando hacia la puerta delantera del hotel.

\- Dale, las mellis están con Mariano, vamos en mi auto – Lucía guió sus hermanas afuera.

  A pesar de la desaprobación de Miranda, una parte del viaje fue hecha mientras Carla y Lucía no paraban de hablar de la cuenta bancaria de Jazmín, entre risas. Después que se cansaron de hablar de futilidades, las dos hermanas sentadas en los asientos delanteros del vehículo empezaron una charla más agradable, de la que Miranda finalmente quiso ser parte.

\- La verdad es que Florencia se ganó el premio gordo – dijo Carla, medio melancólica, mirando por la ventanilla delantera derecha. – Jazmín es la personificación de la pareja ideal. Digo, todo lo que se bancó esa chica, la paciencia que tuvo, por Dios. Habló en el civil de Flor y Dani con una sonrisa en la cara. Lucho nunca habría hecho eso si yo me hubiera casado con Fernán.

\- Lucho le habría dado un puñetazo a Fernán en el medio de la ceremonia, eso sí – agregó Lucía, y las tres se rieron.

   Miranda se acordó del momento en que Jazmín le había deseado lo mejor a Flor en su civil con Dani. Sonrió, mientras se acordaba de otro momento hermoso de la historia de su hermana y Jazmín que había presenciado.

\- Jazmín le cantó _Un Vestido y un Amor_ a Flor una vez, en el restaurante – dijo, todavía con una sonrisa enternecida en la cara. – Yo estaba cenando con Fede en el deck pero, por un momento, quise proponerle matrimonio a ella allá mismo.

   Las tres se rieron a carcajadas.

   Llegaron al local unos minutos después, gracias a Lucía que sobrepasó el limite de velocidad varias veces.

\- Ay, chicas, no me siento bien – informó Miranda, con la voz un poco quebrada debido a la ansiedad. Parecía que no era real que estaban las tres a punto de adentrar al Palacio Sans Souci (y que sus otras dos hermanas y su cuñada ya estaban adentro).

\- La verdad que yo tampoco – Carla agarró Miranda de su antebrazo izquierdo mientras ellas y Lucía subían por una de las escaleras laterales de la majestuosa construcción.

   Se cruzaron con Virginia y Javo en el hall del palacio, que se extendía casi hasta perderse de vista. La chica, quien tenía una larga sonrisa en la cara, las saludó con abrazos rápidos y les dijo como llegar al salón donde estaban las novias.

\- Jazmín acaba de llegar también, por eso nosotros quisimos dejarlas a solas un rarito – explicó, señalando a Javo y luego a sí misma –, pero no pasa nada. Vayan para allá y las interrumpan, que es lo que mejor saben hacer las Estrellas. 

   Virginia lo dijo con buena onda y las cuatro hermanas se rieron antes de seguir en direcciones opuestas.

   Una vez que las tres rubias pusieron los pies en el salón donde estaban Flor y Jazmín, besándose tiernamente, Carla le hizo caso a Virginia con un evidente placer.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué carajo hay tantas sillas en este lugar si no hay invitados? – su voz acusatoria resonó en el enorme salón, que estaba hermosamente decorado con diversos tipos de flores. Nada en el mundo era tan Florencia Estrella como esa decoración.

   Miranda quiso reírse; era una muy buena pregunta. Flor y Jazmín cortaron el beso y miraron a la invasión con sus bocas abiertas.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes acá? – preguntó Flor, pero no parecía estar enojada para nada. Estaba simplemente sorprendida y una sonrisa empezaba a curvar sus labios aún separados hacia arriba.

\- Ocupamos los lugares que nos corresponden – contestó Lucía, áspera en un primer momento, pero luego sonrío a las novias. Dio unos pasos hacia Jazmín y la abrazó primero. – Felicitaciones.

   La pelirroja exhaló, igualmente sorprendida por el acto de extrema amabilidad de su cuñada, y le devolvió el abrazo.

\- Gracias.

\- Felicitaciones – repitió la rubia, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su hermana.

\- Ay, gracias – Flor finalmente sonrió, emocionada.

   Carla y Miranda se acercaron a pasos lentos.

\- ¿Nos van a decir por qué no nos invitaron o van a seguir así como si nada? – la rubia mayor volvió a preguntar, ahora en un tono más bajo, pero que decía que todavía estaba dolida.

\- Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, eh – Jazmín afirmó, poniendo su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Flor, como que para animarla a decirles la verdad. – ¿Flor?

   La morena pasó una mano por su frente, aparentando estar medio nerviosa de repente.

\- Ay, chicas, no sé qué mierda me pasó por la cabeza. Tuve miedo. Digo, se fue un montón de gente a mi primer casamiento y miren como se terminó.

\- Ay, qué boluda que sos, Florencia – dijo Miranda. – No es la cantidad de invitados que va a hacer que tu segundo matrimonio sea mejor que el primero – lanzó una mirada cómplice y una sonrisita a Jazmín. – Es la persona con quien te vas a casar.

   Las otras tres chicas miraron a la pelirroja, ya sonrojada, por un segundo también.

\- Tenés razón – asintió Flor, con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas. – Perdón, Miru, a vos en especial. Vos hiciste todo por Jazmín y yo. Perdón, perdón, perdón. No te enojes conmigo, porfa.

   No había más espacio para nada en el corazón de Miranda que no fuera amor. Era definitivamente imposible uno quedarse enojado por mucho tiempo con Florencia Estrella. La rubia menor secó algunas de las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de su hermana con sus pulgares mientras sentía sus propios ojos ya húmedos.

\- ¿Cómo voy a enojarme con vos si sos la novia más linda del mundo? – la abrazó fuerte.

   Flor le devolvió el abrazo a Miranda en la misma intensidad.

\- Gracias – susurró. – Te quiero tanto. Las quiero hasta el infinito a todas ustedes – extendió su brazo derecho hacia Carla y Lucía. – Que bueno que vinieron. No sabía ni yo lo cuánto las necesitaba acá.

   Se rindieron las cuatro al abrazo colectivo, pero Carla luego sorprendió a todas extendiendo su brazo izquierdo hacia Jazmín.

\- Vení acá vos también, cocinera rebelde.

   Se rieron las cinco, todas emocionadas, y se abrazaron fuerte una vez más.

\- Bueno, bueno, dejen de apretarme que tengo un pedido formal para hacer y encima no respiro – dijo Flor. Estaba soterrada bajo ocho pares de brazos y una cantidad inmensurable de amor.

   Las chicas se rieron nuevamente y por fin se alejaron unos pasos de Flor.

\- Creo que tenemos que reponer el maquillaje, ¿no, mi amor? –la morena agarró la mano izquierda de Jazmín, quien suspiró.

\- Definitivamente.

  Y entonces Flor dirigió su mirada hacia Miranda.

\- Y también creo que hablo por nosotras dos cuando digo: queremos que empieces a cantar nuestra canción, Miru, cuando nos vea entrar de nuevo por esa puerta. ¿Puede ser?

   Nada más fue dicho en los segundos que siguieron esa declaración. Era obvio que era una decisión que había tomado Flor de golpe. Jazmín le lanzó una mirada cálida y mucho más que cómplice a su esposa; una mirada que dejaba claro que ella la entendía pronfundamente.

   Otra vez, los ojos de Miranda se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Obvio que sí – agarró la mano libre de Flor y besó sus deditos.

\- ¿Qué canción? – preguntó Carla.

\- Anda Ve – contestó Flor, no mirando a nadie más que a Jazmín.

   La pelirroja pegó su frente a la de Flor por un par de segundos y la besó.

\- El himno más lindo que una pareja puede tener – agregó, también no mirando a nadie más.

   Luego, salieron las dos del salón, de la mano, Jazmín con sus tacos en su otra mano. Carla, Lucía y Miranda se sentaron en tres de las sillas de la primera fila del lado derecho de la alfombra roja.

\- Qué tiernas que son – comentó Lucía, sentada entre Carla y Miranda. Estaba prácticamente irreconocible con una sonrisa enternecida en la cara. Por supuesto que eran las hormonas del posparto todavía.

   Miranda no dijo nada, solo soltó una risita junto a Carla y pensó lo mismo. _Sí, son las más tiernas del mundo._

   Un par de minutos después, volvieron Javo y Virginia al salón y se pusieron a organizar los papeles para la ceremonia.

\- ¡Se vienen, se vienen! – Virginia agitó una de sus manos un ratito más tarde, señalando para que Miranda se juntara a ella y a su novio en el altarcito colorido que había en el medio del salón.

   Miranda respiró hondo, con el corazón en su garganta, y se levantó de su asiento. Flor y Jazmín caminaban despacito por la alfombra roja, nuevamente de la mano. Estaban renovadas, re-peinadas, re-maquilladas y tenían sonrisas que casi no les cabían en sus caras. En otras palabras, estaban más hermosas que nunca.

   Entonces, Miranda empezó a cantar, despacio como los pasos de Flor y Jazmín.

    _Su amistad se ha transformado_

  _En un fuego apasionado_

_De un amor acalorado_

_De una chispa que ha brotado_

_Hoy tu rumbo ha cambiado_

_A una isla sin pasado_

_El jazmín más perfumado te ha mareado_

_Suelta, hermana_

_Tente fe_

_Anda ve_

_Cuéntale tu amor_

_Dile que la amas_

_Abre el corazón_

_Ella es la que te quita el sueño_

_Ella es la que te quita el sueño_

   Mientras cantaba, Miranda se acordó lo cuánto que esa canción era especial para ella también. Había empezado a cantarle a Flor solo el estribillo, para que su hermana se animara a confesar al amor de su vida lo que sentía por ella, pero, luego, nuevos versos habían surgido en la cabeza de Miranda y, ahora, _Anda Ve_ era una canción completa, con melodía y estaba a punto de ser lanzada como single – bueno, eso si Miranda decidiera hacer la videoconferencia esa con el dueño de la discográfica. Todo porque estaba Florencia en su vida.

   Cuando Miranda terminó de cantar, notó que no había un solo par de ojos secos en el salón. Lucía sacaba fotos de Flor y Jazmín con su teléfono, como una mamá gallina, y eso fue tal vez una de las cosas más hermosas que la rubia menor había visto en la vida.

   Ella también estaba llorando como una ridícula. Tomó las manos libres de Flor y Jazmín en las suyas y luego las abrazó, las dos al mismo tiempo. Estaba tan, pero _tan_ feliz de verlas juntas después del largo y tortuoso camino que habían recorrido. Estaba _tan_ orgullosa de su hermana.

\- Gracias por haberme hecho contarle mi amor a ella – Flor susurró.

\- No, gracias a vos, que cambiaste la vida de literalmente todos que están acá con tu valentía – besó la mejilla izquierda de la morena y entonces volvió a mirar a ella y a Jazmín a la vez. – Que ustedes se sigan quitando el sueño la una a la otra hasta el fin de los tiempos.

   Luego, Miranda volvió a su asiento a la izquierda de Lucía. Ellas y Carla se agarraron de los brazos para seguir viendo el resto de la ceremonia. Lloraron las tres, mientras Flor y Jazmín se decían sus votos, como si estuvieran viendo el final de una película adaptada de algún libro de Nicholas Sparks. Y lloraron aún más una vez que aparecieron Melisa y Violeta, las chicas que Flor y Jazmín venían intentando adoptar, con las alianzas.

\- Estas son sus otras tías – dijo Virginia a ellas, dirigiendo su mirada hacia las tres rubias, después del festival de abrazos y después que Flor y Jazmín ya tenían las alianzas puestas.

\- Ay, no digas eso todavía – Flor le advirtió a su hermana mayor mientras tenía sus manos en los hombros de Melisa, la más chiquitita. – Imaginate si no…

\- Ey – Virginia sonrío –, eso era parte de la sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué parte? – preguntó Jazmín. Tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Violeta.

\- Ya son nuestras mamás – contestó la pelirroja menor.

   Se hizo un silencio largo, proveniente de la más grande incredulidad, después de esa información. Casi se podía escuchar los corazones de todos ahí, latiendo a dos mil por hora. Entonces, Virginia les explicó que la jueza ya había hablado con Melisa y Violeta.

\- Y nosotras le dijimos que obvio que queríamos ser sus hijas – les contó Melisa.

   Y lo más lindo del mundo fue ver como las manitos de Flor y Jazmín temblaron de felicidad al escuchar tal información, mientras trataban de secar sus rostros mojados.

   Se abrazaron las cuatro primero. Luego, las madres y las hijas llamaron a Javo, Virginia, Miranda, Lucía y Carla para que se juntaran a ellas.

   Se podía sentir en el aire el amor que emanaba de cada persona en ese abrazo colectivo, y Miranda, quien siempre había creído ser una sola Estrella, ahora sabía más que nunca que era parte de una enorme constelación.


End file.
